1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new exercise device for exercising and massaging the back of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U. S. Pat. No. 5,100,131; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,114; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,749; U.S. Pat. No. 3,081085; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,543; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,810.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise device. The inventive device includes a base frame and a back rest pivotally coupled to the top of the base frame. The spring is provided for biasing the pivoting of the back rest in a direction away from the back of the base frame and towards the front of the base frame.
In these respects, the exercise device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising and massaging the back of a user.